Into the ASHS
by lupus316
Summary: Sometimes heroes come from dark places, follow Team ASHS on their strange adventures. Co-writer SilentNecrosis We own nothing But the oc and this story


Into the ASHS

Ch 1 Arrival

t was a dark night, it has been a week since Alastor had been interrogated, and is now siting in his office without his hat on, smiling.

"Oh he thinks he can pull a fast one on me, oh no, he can't do anything if I stay..." as he was about to finish his sentence he heard his phone and went to pick it up. "Hello this is _Lone Wolf's Den _P.I and Grimm extermination how many I help you?" he said in a nice tone so he wouldn't scare away potential employers.

"_Hello this is a message for __**Alastor Guerran **__to inform you that we have received information that you will be heading to __**Beacon Academy **_ _and called to inform you that we will be shutting down these services: Water, & Power. Until you return, and we receive information from your guardian, thank you, and have a nice day"_

After the message ended he sat back down, lit a cigarette, and calmly said, "FUCK YOU OZPIN!" with that said, he finished his cigarette went to pack his belongings and go to bed, with thoughts on how to get back at that bastard.

**The Next Morning**

On the dust plane, he was siting on the floor, wearing his hat and coat so he could hide his faunus features, still trying to think of a way to get back at Ozpin, ignoring the commotion next to him.

"Maybe I could, no, no, no, that wouldn't work, he probably has his computer locked up tight," thinking of what he could do. "Maybe I could … what? Why is my pant leg wet?" The he looked down and noticed something that shouldn't be said "Ew, w-who the hell puked on my leg? Aw, just my luck." with that thought he got up and left, hoping he could get out the unspeakable concoction off his paints.

But, unknown to Alastor, a young man wearing a black robe with a hood covering his face watched as he went to get the puke off of his pants.

"Oh, this should be fun, 'specially with all a these interesting' people," he said with a sick twisted grin.

**Beacon Academy**

"Okay, I just need to get my stuff, and then find my way around this place," Alastor said, as he went to get his weapon and his bag. After finding his things,he made his way to the ballroom, when suddenly he heard an explosion. "Oh great, I just got here, and things are already staring to blow up! That's always a bad sign," and continued on his way to the ballroom.

**Ballroom**

The ballroom was full and crowded, Alastor found a spot in the back.

"Damn, I hate crowds, always so loud and annoying," he was complaining, leaning on the wall, starring at the ground.

"Heh, you can say that again," a cherish voice said. When he looked up, he saw a girl wearing a forest green jacket with a black shirt underneath, and blue jeans. She is around 5"5 with messed up brown hair going to sholders. "By the way, names Haures, what's yours?" she asked in the same cheery tone.

"Alastor," as he answered, Ozpin came on the stage and gave a speech like the one he gave Alastor the night he was recruited. After that, they weredismissed for the night.

**Later that Night**

Alastor was siting against the wall, and since he didn't have any sleep wear, he was still in his coat and hat. He was about to head to bed, but was interrupted by four girls yelling at eachouther, well, mostly the white haired one yelling at the red haired one. They looked like the youngest of the group.

"Man, I wounder what she did to get tha' bitch after her," he said putting a smoke in his mouth and lighting it, gaining the attention of the white haired girl.

"Excuse me, but what are you doing?" She walked up to Alastor with agitation in her voice.

Alastor took a long drag of his cigarette, and blew the smoke at her, "I'm just trying to relax sweety," he said with his fake smile and polite tone.

She was about to blow, "Do you know how I am?"

"Oh, let me guess! A bitch? "he told her with fake excitement.

She was about to say something, until, "Actually, you're almost correct," a cold monotone voice came from the shadows. Stepping out, he continued, "She is Weiss Schnee, her parents own the Schnee Dust Company." The young man was tall and lanky with very pale skin and jet black hair. But the most notablefeature, was his jet black eyes. He was wearing black sleep wear. "They are determined to become a monopoly, by any meansnecessary."

Left speechless, she just went back to her side of the room.

"Hey, thanks for helping me out. I didn't want to deal with her. Names Alastor, by the way," he told the young man.

"Sterben," was the only word he said as he left.

With that done, Alastor put out his smoke, and went to bed.


End file.
